Elizabeth Cullen: Through the Years
by mozely13
Summary: Being Daddy's little girl has its perks, but when you have an overprotective dad and two uncles heading down the same road, there's no hope, right? Follow Elizabeth through her childhood and teenage years as she deals with everyday, and worst of all, Dad.
1. Decisions, Decisions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **_**Twilight**_** characters, they belong to the wonderful author Stephenie Meyer. The ones I make up are just a figment of my imagination **** Hope You Enjoy!**

**Yours truly,**

**Mozed **

Elizabeth Cullen: Through the Years

Chapter One: Decisions, Decisions!

It was an unusually sunny day in Forks, Washington. Birds were chirping, trees swaying in the gentle breeze, kids playing outside for once, relishing in the sunlight that would surely be replaced by cloudy skies once the day was over.

Because of that, everyone in the Cullen household had to stay inside. Being vampires, they weren't allowed in the sun, for they would sparkle and that wouldn't go too well with the towns people, now would it?

Each member in the family had their own thing to do. Edward, being particularly moody today, was holed up in his room blaring his music. Alice and Jasper, sitting on the couch, cuddling and staring at the TV, not really watching it, but just enjoying each others company. Esme had her knitting and Carlisle was in his gigantic library, researching cures he has already known by heart. By all means, most of the family was bored.

But life as they knew it was about to get a little more interesting.

In the kitchen, Rosalie and Emmett sat there pondering. Normally Rosalie would be out in the garage fixing up her car or something, and Emmett would be off in his world of video games, but today they were discussing an important matter at hand.

" Do you really want to do this Rose?" Emmett asked, eyebrows furrowed together in questioning.

"Positive." Rosalie replied, exasperated. He had asked her this a million times already!

"Alright then. We _have _thought long and hard about this. Do we want to talk to Carlisle first?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"No, I think this should be a family decision. Let's go into the living room to tell them." Rose answered, getting up from the stool.

As they walked into the living room, Rose and Emmett noticed that everyone has already gathered in the area, all seated in sofas and recliners, waiting on them. They sat themselves down in the nearest love seat and looked at everyone in turn.

"We wanted to talk to you all today, because Emmett and I have come to a decision about something we've wanted to do for years." Rosalie started, "As a human, I have always dreamed of having children. And being a vampire has stripped me of my ability to have any. Not that I am ungrateful for you saving my life dad," Rosalie turned to Carlisle, who gave her an understanding nod. "But, Emmett and I were thinking of adopting a child."

"We have actually thought about this for nearly 10 years now, and I think Rose and I are ready."

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper were genuinely surprised. The only people who could remain normal were the couple and Alice, who had already seen this coming. Literally. After a long and uncomfortable silence, Carlisle spoke.

" Well I honestly don't see anything wrong with adopting a child into our family." Rosalie smiled at him.

"A child we could raise into our family would be wonderful!" Esme added, her eyes shining in excitement. Emmett got up from his place and wrapped his arm around his mother figure, hugging her tight.

"Thank you." He whispered sincerely. Esme patted his back lovingly before he released her from his iron grip. Edward and Jasper had agreed full heartedly, both murmuring something about teasing the newcomer. Only Alice was remaining. _Four down and one to go._ Emmett thought happily.

"If you do adopt a child… " Alice began. The whole family held in their breath (not that they needed to)

"Can you get a girl so I can dress her up?"

They laughed. Rosalie hugged her sister replying, "Anytime Alice, anytime."

Later on that day, Rose and Emmett called the Adoption Agency in Port Angeles to set up an appointment. The lady on the other end was polite, and asked them various questions such as their ages, their health care, financial support, why they wanted to adopt, and most importantly, their living situation. Once all this information had been established, the kind woman n the phone said they could set up an appointment to see the kids and make a decision next Saturday. Emmett thanked her and hung up the phone, smiling goofily.

"We've got an appointment on Saturday." Emmett told her, chuckling at the gasp that came out of Rose.

Rosalie squealed and jumped on her husband.

"I'm going to be a mom! I'm going to be a mom!" She cried. Emmett spun her around, his booming laughter echoing in the enormous room. His thoughts were focus on Rosalie and her happiness, and the fact that he as going to be a father was finally sinking in. Rosalie just kept repeating her mantra of motherhood, realizing her dream of being a mom would finally become true.

If it were possible for her to shed tears, Rosalie most definitely would.

**So there it was, my first chapter! I have some ideas playing around in my head right now, but read and review if you want to see more. I am always open to suggestions!**


	2. Adopted

**Disclaimer;; i totally dont own any of the characters in _Twilight_, just Elizabeth.. at the moment.**

**Hey, I'm back! hope i didn't keep anyone waiting. I couldn't sleep and i got this idea. Enjoy!**

you'vejustbeen**mozed**

Elizabeth Cullen: Through the Years

Chapter Two: Adopted

They had to wait a week. Rosalie, Emmett and the rest of the Cullen family had done everything in their power to get what they needed ready for the child, but went at a human pace because if they got it done within a couple hours they would have nothing left to do. Alice, being the ever – so stylish one (and also the bossiest) had taken over the decoration, with of course consulting with Rosalie and Esme. They had decided to paint the room pale lavender, with carpet just a shade lighter than its walls. Alice had a vision that they should paint the room this way, but wouldn't tell the girls why. Emmett, Carlisle Jasper and Edward had brought everything in when the paint had dried, putting in a bed, a couple drawers, a small kids table with a couple of chairs and two toy boxes filled to the brim with various play things and trinkets any child would enjoy. Everyone stood back to admire his or her work; Emmett wrapped an arm around the waist of his wife and looked around. Everything was in place, they just hoped whomever they chose would like it.

The Saturday came along soon enough. Emmett and Rosalie piled into her convertible and sped off towards the orphanage in Port Angeles. They got there in record time, thanks to Roses furious driving. They parked closely by the orphanage, stepped out of the car and took a look at the building. It was tall and dark, very unwelcoming to be honest.

Inside the orphanage was even worse.

The walls were a dreary grey, dark and brooding. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Rosalie and Emmett walked up to the front desk, with the receptionist lady who seemed old and wrinkly, with her cat eyed glasses and too long fingernails. She looked up; the beads on her neck made a sickening crunching sound, filling the silence of the bleak waiting room.

"Can I help you?" she sneered.

"Yes, we have an appointment today, to see the kids, and take one home." Emmett answered. The receptionist gave a grunt, and pushed a button. Another girl came out a door. She seemed much nicer than the receptionist did; she was dressed in jeans and comfy looking sweater. The girl looked familiar to Rosalie, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She had brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes that seemed kind.

"Emmett and Rosalie Cullen?" she asked. Emmett and Rosalie nodded. She smiled.

"Hi there! My name is Isabella Swan, but you can all me Bella. I go to school with your brother and sister, you graduated before me?" She answered Rosalie's unasked question. Rose nodded once more, now remembering.

" I volunteer here sometimes, I love kids." Bella continued. "Are you ready to see the children?" They answered with an excited 'yes' before they were led down a narrow hallway, and stopped in front of a green door that stuck out like a sore thumb in this entire grey interior. Bella opened the door and ushered the couple in. Inside the room was bright and cheery, and there were kids running everywhere. They hadn't taken notice of them until Bella whistled. They stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Hey guys! Come over here and introduce yourselves to Rosalie and Emmett! They're adopting today!" Bella said cheerfully. The kids whooped and hollered for joy and quickly lined up to announce who they were. There were about 20 of them, all in the range of eight to even fifteen! Once they had all introduced themselves, Rosalie and Emmett looked over to Bella, who seemed to be deep in thought and frowning.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, secretly terrified that something had gone horribly wrong. Emmett paled slightly as he looked at the girl. Bella caught their expression and quickly tried to make amends.

"No! No! Nothing serious is wrong, theirs someone missing!" She chuckled a little, as Rose and Emmett let out a sigh of relief.

"Izzy!" Bella called out. A door slowly creaked open, and a small girl poked through. She giggled and ran towards the end of the line, her dark ringlets bounced up and down.

"Ah, there's our resident trouble maker." Bella smiled.

The other kids and one with brown pigtails and blue eyes pointed to the couple and greeted her warmly. When she looked up, Emmett and Rose looked at each other.

The girl was the most adorable thing you have ever seen. Slightly chubby face, her beautiful hair, chestnut, was cascading down towards her shoulder. Her skin was smooth looking and rich and appeared to be of mulatto descent. She was slim, but she looked healthy and happy. But the cutest and most alluring thing about her was her eyes. They were purple for one – not a violet or lavender colour. A shiny purple, like the amethyst gem. They held intensity and joy and a hint of mischief in them.

"My name is Elizabeth Greene, and I am five years old." She held out her hand and counted her fingers to get the right age. Emmett silently giggled. Elizabeth continued, " My birthday is February twenty-eighth and I like meeting new people." She smiled shyly, but as soon as she did, a gleam was in her eye. She turned to the nearest boy, Turner, as Rosalie would recall, and pounced on him. He was taken by surprise, but he clearly knew this would happen. As they were rolling on the floor laughing, she called out to the couple, " I also like to wrestle!" she shrieked with giggles. Emmett couldn't hold it in any longer, him, along with Rosalie and Bella, burst into laughter. As they calmed down Bella spoke to them.

"I am supposed to leave you two here for 30 minutes so you can make your decision." She said. And with a discrete wink, she stumbled out of the room, but not before tripping over a toy car, and muttering few choice words under her breath. As soon as the door closed shut, all the children ran up to the two of them, not to make appeals, but something entirely different.

"Please take Izzy!" One girl with blonde hair and green eyes pleaded.

Rosalie and Emmett were stunned. Wouldn't a child usually take the opportunity to be taken to a home instead of this dreadful place? One boy, who looked about fifteen years old, stepped in front of the crowd. Emmett was about to open his mouth to ask why when the boy cut him off.

"We love her, that's why. She's a new arrival, just last month. And although this room might seem great, it really isn't. Everyone else has been here for at least two years, we don't want this girls spirit taken away from her. All the orphanage kids have kept a lookout for her, making sure she if the first one adopted if there was ever a chance. We've taught her everything we know, and because of _Colton,"_ he paused to send a mild glare at a pudgier boy with brown hair who in turn, blushed like a tomato. "As I was saying, Colton had given her too many music magazines, so she knows a lot about music. A lot. Especially Frank Sinatra."

Rose smiled for what seemed like billionth time that day. _At least her and Edward would get along. _ She thought.

" The biggest reason we want her away from this place is so that she can grow up with a better childhood with as little of memory of an orphanage as possible. So will you take her?" the boy looked up at them hopefully.

Just as he'd asked, Elizabeth came running out the bathroom, jumped on the boy, and started singing.

"Put a smile on our face! Make the world a better place!" She sang. Elizabeth, put her fingers at the corners of his mouth to pull it up in to a smile. He laughed and pulled him off her back so he was holding her at the front. He kissed her forehead and she giggled.

Oddly enough, Emmett tensed a little bit, muscles hardening at the sight. He was glaring at the boy. _ Hey! That's my little girl! _

The boy, Elizabeth and Rosalie all turned to him with confused looks and when two out of three understood, Rose gave out a grin, and the boy blushed, putting Elizabeth down, ignoring her questions.

"Looks like we've got a protective father here Izzy." The boy smiled and looked down at the girl. Rosalie took a step forward and bent down to Elizabeth's short height.

"How would you like to be adopted little one?" Rose asked. She waited for something bad to happen, screaming, running away, wails of hatred, anything. But what she got was very unexpected.

Izzy ran forward and hugged her.

"Are you going to be my mom?" She asked. Rose nodded. "Wicked." She grinned, showing all of her teeth. "Me and Daddy are going to have to beat all the boys off with a stick!" Elizabeth continued. Emmett's booming laughter came into play as he lifted Elizabeth up in the air.

"We can say the same thing about you, little one." He said between laughs. When he sobered up, he looked the girl straight in the eye. She kept the contact with her own, gaze unwavering. He felt some sort of connection to this girl, he didn't know why but he just did.

"I'm going to be your dad, kiddo!" He exclaimed. She screamed in horror. He looked surprised for a moment, but when her face melted into an 'I can't believe you just fell for that' look, he laughed once more. She hugged him as well, and while buried in his legs, Rose heard a muffled " I love you daddy."

Just as the little heartfelt moment was going on, Bella came into the room.

"I can see you have already decided," Bella gave a sly smile. Rose and Emmett nodded eagerly, looking down at Elizabeth. " If you'll come with me, I have all the paperwork set out for you." She continued. " Izzy, you can get Colin to help you pack up what you have and say goodbye to everyone. I'll be back to make sure you have everything." Bella said kindly, looking at the little girl. She nodded happily and bounced off to get her things. Rosalie and Emmett followed Bella down several hallways that Alice would have a field day at berating its moody choice in colour.

They arrived at another door, which was unsurprisingly grey as well, and went into it. There was a big lady there, in a black work suit that had papers sprawled out in front of her on a large cold looking table. Her hair was tied up in a severe bun and she looked serious. They sat in the hard chairs provided.

" Are you here to adopt Elizabeth Greene?" She asked patiently. They nodded in unison. Her face was undone completely, her eyes brimming with tears.

"That is one wonderful little girl you are about to adopt, I am glad someone sees that. Her parents were killed in a car accident you know. Loving parents they were, I should know, I knew them. But she cannot remember them herself. " She gave a sad smile. The lady pushed the papers towards them.

"These are all necessary papers to get Izzy," She said, "Tedious, but when it comes to that little girl, I personally think its worth it. That girl doesn't have a middle name so one of the documents give you legal right to administer one."

After nearly 2 hours of legal work, Emmett and Rosalie were free to take her home. The two of them nearly sprinted down to the room. When they finally burst through the doors, She was sitting on a suitcase, talking to Colin and laughing. When they approached, Izzy beamed even more than it was possible. She got off of her suitcase, and hugged Colin goodbye. He squeezed her tightly, and gently pushed her in Emmett and Rosalie's direction.

"Ready to go home kiddo?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded. Emmett grabbed her suitcase and with a final goodbye to everyone, they headed out the door. When the trio managed to get to the car, Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. She gaped like a fish out of water at the car.

"That's a beamer!" Izzy cried out, "There is no way that is your car!" She asked, completely amazed.

Rosalie laughed. "I have a thing for cars, you'll see Emmett's when we get home." She said.

"What, is it like a big monster jeep or something?" Elizabeth chuckled. Emmett pouted a little.

" It is." He deadpanned. She stopped laughing. "Really? Honest to God really?" She asked, eyes widened. He nodded.

"Can I drive it? Pretty please?" She begged. He chuckled and put her in the car. He got in the car himself before he answered.

"When you're older sweetheart, when you're older." He promised. She sighed and nodded before fell back onto the seat.

"Please tell me you're not one of those slow cautious drivers! Slow driving makes me crazy!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Rosalie grinned at her in the rear view mirror and told her how everyone in the family drives fast. Izzy let out a grateful breath.

"Elizabeth Greene, welcome to the Cullen family." Rose spoke softly as she sped out of town, watching her daughter slowly nod off to sleep.

**There you go folks! Second Chapter! hit or miss? you tell me. I hope to get 3 reviews beforei post a new chapter. Im looking for ideas on how to introduce Izzy to the family so help me out if you can!**


	3. Meet the Family

**Ello Fanfiction Readers! Im back with another chapter, and no, i still do not own anybody from T_willight,_ so I mean no harm! So here you go, Enjoy!**

Elizabeth Cullen: Through the Years

Chapter Three: Meet the Family

It wasn't a long drive back to Forks. Izzy kept them occupied by asking questions about the rest of the family. So far she had gotten out of them that she had two uncles an aunt and grandparents. They were all adopted, like her, so their parents were rather young looking. During the drive they asked her questions about her orphanage friends, which she happily complied to.

As the trio pulled up into the winding driveway, Elizabeth immediately fell in love with the house. It was big and a fading white, with green vines creeping beautifully along the sides. The forest was surrounding the house, giving the place its secludedness and left less things to be appreciated other than its glory. Elizabeth loved the fact that the place looked secluded, she thought it just added to the attraction; besides, she had always wanted a place where she could run freely without having to worry about people watching her other than her family and friends. The garage was next to it, housing several expensive looking cars and Emmett's monster jeep, much to Izzy's joy.

Other than the house, she had noticed five people standing outside on the front porch, all looking happy to see the car arrive. She also noticed a smallish black haired girl jumping up and down. That made her excited as well. She couldn't help it, that girls' feelings are infectious! As they got down from the car, Elizabeth started singing under her breath. Of course with his or her vampire hearing, everyone heard her. When she saw that everyone was staring at her in amazement, she blushed and looked at the ground.

"Hello, and welcome to our family. My name is Carlisle, and I am your grandfather." The man in front of her spoke. He was tall, and handsome, with his white blonde hair done elegantly in a sweptback style. If anyone had to be her grandfather, she was glad it was him. He seemed worldly, and had a lot of good advice to give.

The woman next to her, greeted Elizabeth with a hug, and introduced herself as Esme. Elizabeth immediately caught the vibe of a grandmotherly person, and she thought the woman was very sweet and happy that this was her grandmother. The way she looked suited her, with wavy brown hair and warm toffee colored eyes, and she had a very, comforting smile.

The next person to introduce himself was her uncle Jasper. As soon as she shook his hand, Elizabeth felt a wave of relief wash over her. Elizabeth smiled almost gratefully at him, who in turn smiled back. His hair kept getting in the way, so he blew up at it, which did nothing to help his problem. As if on cue, they laughed in unison, both stopping to grin at each other.

"I'm Jasper." He said still grinning. She laughed once more and continued onto the small pixie haired girl, who was still, bouncing.

"Hello! My name is Alice, and I'm your aunt! Do you like shopping?" The girl asked suddenly. Izzy was not surprised, to be honest. Alice was obviously well dressed, with her black hair in spikes in all different directions. Her frame was small and slender, and from the looks of it, she wasn't going to get any taller. She seemed like someone you can go to with boy problems, you know besides Mom.

_Mom, _she thought,_ I like the sound of that._

The last person who stood looked rather down, but seemed happy to see her. Elizabeth thought he was the most unique looking person in the family. His copper hair was tousled in every which way and he smiled at her.

"Hello there, I'm your uncle Edward." He said. She looked up at him shyly, and reciprocated the greeting. By then she couldn't take it anymore, she HAD to ask.

"What are you listening to?" She asked curiously. He cracked a grin as he answered.

"Frank Sinatra." Edward laughed at Izzy, who was glaring at him playfully, her shyness deflated.

"Hey! I only sing when I get nervous, and that was the first song that came to mind." She defended, but giggled nonetheless. He asked her about her favourite artists and what kind of music she liked, and she was glad to have this icebreaker. Music was always her fallback conversation starter. Once they realized everyone was staring at then with amusement, she strolled over to her parents, who both looked happy for her to be getting along with their family members so well.

Emmett and Rosalie ushered Elizabeth into the house. Once Izzy stepped inside, she was even more amazed. It was bright and cheery, with plenty of space. She looked around in awe, her hand grazing over everything she could touch without breaking. When she entered the living room, Izzy swiftly made her way to the glistening grand piano in the corner of the room. She had always wanted to learn how to play one. Colton's magazines had talked about great pianists such as Ray Charles and Alicia Keys.

" I can teach you if you want, I play it." Edward said. Elizabeth smiled and agreed. As she walked around the living room speechless, her violet eyes were startled to discover that the wall that face d the backyard, was made of glass, giving the perfect view of the vicinity. The backyard was beautiful. Lush green grass exploded around the area, with a small stream running through. A large oak tree was right by the stream, giving off perfect shade. The sight before her transfixed Elizabeth, when she hadn't noticed her dad snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" Emmett yelled, effectively scaring his new daughter.

"AHH!" She screamed, turning around, only to see her dad, smirking at her.

" That was payback for when you screamed," he said smugly. Izzy narrowed her eyes.

"This. Is. So. Not. Over. Yet." Izzy wagged her finger. Emmett laughed and scooped her up onto his back.

"Ready to see your room?" He asked. She let out a whooping sound of pure joy as Emmett thundered up the stairs and down the end of the hallway. He opened the door on his right, and braced himself. He was pleased to hear Elizabeth's gasp of surprise. Emmett set her down so she can explore her room.

When she saw her very own room, Elizabeth was breathless. She looked over at the pale lavender walls, the toy bins, which she was sure to put to good use later, and her bed. Oh goodness, she loved the white wood framing, and the dark purple sheets that conviniently matched her eyes. Izzy squealed as she grabbed Emmett and began to dance around. While they were dancing, laughing and doing silly twirls and even the tango, they were too occupied to realize their family was there at the door. She turned once again and nearly died. She got off the bed which she was using to get up to her dads height, facing her family who all held amusement in their eyes. Izzy felt her face burning in embarrassment, and Emmett rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Before she could say anything, Carlisle cut her off.

"Well, that was interesting," Carlisle chuckled. "I hope your all settled in?" Elizabeth nodded.

"We have to take you shopping Izzy! I want to get you a whole new wardrobe!" Alice said. Elizabeth gave a half smile, knowing that would be a very crazy day. She looked at everyone, who seemed to be masking his or her looks of horror. _9 pm? Where did the day go? _Izzy wondered inwardly. She yawned widely, but blushed again when she had forgotten her manners.

Rosalie shooed everyone out of the room, and shut the door so she could have some privacy.

"We'll be down in the living room if you need us, sweetie." Rose said as she disappeared.

Izzy went into her suitcase and dug out her favourite t – shirt. It had the Beatles on it. She knew just as much about them as Frank Sinatra, maybe more. Colin had given it to her before she left. The shirt was baggy on him, but on her, it went past her knees. She was going to miss Colin and his antics, but she loved how everything had turned out.

"How did I get so lucky?" She thought aloud. Once she had neatly put all of her belongings in the drawers, Izzy went downstairs to say good night.

Izzy skipped down the stairs and headed straight for the living room. Everyone was there, talking and laughing at something Uncle Jasper said. When she entered, they all looked at her.

"I just wanted to say g-g-goodnight." She muttered nervously, humming, yet another tune. Emmett and Rosalie smiled warmly, giving her courage.

Slowly, she circled everyone, hugging them goodnight, earning a kiss on the head from her grandmother and one from Mom.

"You want me to tuck you in Izzy?" her dad asked.

"Would you mind? I think I might just pass out halfway to the stairs." She half joked.

"Not at all sweetheart." He smiled. Emmett got up from his seat beside Rosalie and scooped his daughter up bridal style. After a final goodnight and tired wave, Emmett and Elizabeth trekked up the stairs and into her room. He set Izzy down on her bed gently, and folded the comforters around her. He was about to ask her what she thought about everyone, when he looked and found her sleeping peacefully, eyes closed and hair making a halo around her face. She had the faintest bit of a smile on her face. Emmett kissed her forehead before getting up from the floor of her bed.

"Welcome home kiddo. Sweet Dreams." He whispered softly as he quietly padded out of her room.

**Well, that was a little sappy wasn't it? Well read and review and tell me what you think! Cookies and and cake to anyone who does :) **


	4. First Day of School

Elizabeth Cullen: Through the Years

Elizabeth Cullen: Through the Years

Chapter Three: First Day of School

It had been a few months since Rosalie and Emmett adopted Elizabeth. Izzy had found a place in her new found home. Everyone loved having her around. Emmett taught her to play video games, Rosalie showed her how to fix up cars, and Alice took her shopping, and even Jasper told her stories of his army days. Add talking with Carlisle and Esme and piano lessons from Edward, you have got one busy little girl. But the leaves were quickly changing and the breeze was getting just a little bit chillier, and soon enough, it was time to enroll little Izzy in school.

"Come on, Mom, Dad! We're going to be late!" Izzy yelled as she ran down the staircase. She tripped on the last step, and stumbled around to regain balance. All was lost when she bumped into her uncle Jasper and fell on the ground. He turned around with a look of surprise, which melted into a chuckle as he helped her up. He asked her if she was all right, and she quickly nodded. She went into the kitchen where her Gran was making French toast and bacon.

"Morning Gran." Izzy said as she sat up at the table. Esme set the plate down in front of her, and the little girl dug in.

"Morning Little One. Excited for school?" Esme smiled.

"Yes! I hope I'll make friends though" Izzy said, slightly worried.

"Of course you'll make friends, sweetheart." Rosalie spoke gently as she gracefully strode into the room, Emmett right behind her.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go kiddo?" Emmett asked. Izzy nodded and jumped down from the table heading to the door with her parents, but not before saying goodbye to everyone. Rosalie, Emmett, and Izzy got into the car and sped off. During the whole drive Emmett animatedly told Izzy of all the things that she would learn, making said girl more and more excited to get there.

As the flashy red BMW pulled up into the parking lot of Forks Elementary, Izzy had learned that the bundle of nerves in her stomach had decided to make reappearance. She stepped out of the car, and gripped her mom and dad's hand, trying to muster up as much bravery as she could.

"This place is wonderful!" Izzy exclaimed. The place certainly looked kid friendly. Toys were everywhere and numerous tables with paper crayons and markers were set upon them. Rosalie and Emmett shared a smile and looked down at their little girl, but Rosalie was a little worried. After spending a few months around Izzy, she knew that when she sang quietly, she was nervous. And she was muttering lyrics to The Beatles right now. Rosalie rubbed her daughters back soothingly when she noticed the girl stop singing and look up at her, smiling in relief.

"Thanks mom, I really needed that." Izzy said. Rosalie nodded and turned just in time to see a little boy amble towards her. He was slightly scrawny. His mushroom cut was a light auburn hair, almost a red, but not quite. His bright blue eyes shined with welcoming as he made his way towards Izzy.

"Hi, what's your name?" the boy asked, sticking his peachy hand out at her.

"Elizabeth Cullen, but you can call me Izzy." She said as she broke out into a grin, shaking his hand.

"Cool. My name is Teddy McKenzie. My sister and me moved here a little while ago. You want to come play with us? Everyone here seems a little bit stuck up." He asked sheepishly. Emmett narrowed his eyes and Izzy laughed. She quickly hugged her parent's goodbye and Teddy, who was waiting rather patiently, grabbed her hand and they ran towards the girl in overalls sitting at a table.

She looked exactly like Teddy, but her hair was wavier and a little messy, like a budding artist. She had the same bright blue eyes as her brother, but with a fleck of green in them. Instantly Izzy felt them fixed on her.

"Hi there." Izzy smiled nervously. The nameless girl narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hey." She answered back. Izzy clearly knew the girl was not going to say anymore. So she did what she always did when she was nervous. She sang.

" I am the egg man, woo. I am the egg man, woo." The girl looked up at her, smile slowly forming on her face.

" I am the walrus --" the redhead couldn't hold it in much longer and shouted the rest of the lyrics, along with Izzy.

"GOO GOO G'JOOB!" They shouted together. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy, but the two didn't care.

"You like the Beatles?" Izzy asked. The other girl nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet. I love music and I want to be a songwriter one day, just like my dad." She said. The girl stuck out her hand. "My name is Tessa, sorry I acted like a meanie before." Tessa apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. My name is Elizabeth Cullen, but you can call me Izzy." she waved it off. Teddy, Tessa and Izzy chatted away happily at many things they hope to see at school. Izzy even invited them over to her house so they could play! The teacher interrupted their plans though, by gathering all the children so they could sing the daily song. The kind woman who introduced herself as Miss Holly-Meyers sat at the piano and gently began playing the hokey pokey. Everyone was doing the dance except Tessa and Elizabeth, who simultaneously sigh.

"Lame!" they bother said, voices dripping with boredom and little amusement, they look at each other and burst into giggles. Teddy looks at the dynamic duo and shakes his head.

"Not another one. I was hoping she would like videogames!" Teddy muttered. Tessa and Izzy look towards him, see his face all scrunched up and looking disbelieving about something only made them laugh more.

This was the beginning towards a beautiful friendship.


End file.
